Culture Festival
by awintea
Summary: solitairepair // Shishido visits Niou at Rikkai Dai to see Niou chatting with a maid costume clad Marui. Jealousy ensues. // oneshot. dedicated to Chocolate Confection.


**Culture Festival**

I really need to make better titles, eh? XD But anyway, this is once again dedicated to Chocolate Confection! Even though there is not even a trace of yakisoba in it. And once again, this is Solitaire Pair, or Niou x Shishido.

No, I don't own TeniPuri. Shocking, isn't it?

**x Culture Festival** x Over 1000 bloody words and for the great and inspirational Chocolate Confection

Shishido stood outside the classroom, absentmindedly taking the money from the other students. 'Come on in then...'

'Shishido, if you act so boring, you'll scare away all the customers,' Gakuto said cheerfully from inside the classroom, adorned in a witch's black hat and cloak

Shishido rolled his eyes, and held the door open so more students could enter the classroom. He said snidely, 'It's supposed to be a _haunted house_, so shouldn't I be scaring them?'

'Not before they hand us the money,' Gakuto replied. 'What's got you all mopey anyway?'

A smooth voice said from right beside Shishido, 'Probably the fact that his lover is most likely flattering all the ladies at the Rikkai Dai culture festival while he's stuck in front of his classroom, holding open a door.'

The gaggle of fangirls squealed upon seeing Oshitari Yuushi, dressed in a magician's hat and black cloak.

'What are you wearing that for, Oshitari? You're not even part of a class doing something for a haunted house!' Shishido stared as Oshitari smirked down at him.

'I'm performing magic tricks in my classroom, 3-2.' Oshitari replied suavely. The flock of fangirls rushed towards Oshitari's general direction.

Gakuto asked, 'What do you mean, flattering all the ladies, Yuushi?'

Oshitari responded, 'Well, he _is _the trickster Niou Masaharu.'

'But I thought that he was dating the bubblegum freak! That Marui Bunta!' Gakuto exclaimed.

Shishido abruptly let go of the door, making it slam into another student's face.

'What do you mean, dating Marui Bunta?' He demanded, door holding completely forgotten.

Gakuto said innocuously, 'Weren't they seeing each other, Yuushi?'

'Well, I heard that they play doubles together sometimes on the street courts,' Oshitari commented.

'And what do you think they do afterwards?' Gakuto shouted, shocking a few of the people walking into the 'haunted house'.

Oshitari nodded. 'Shishido, what do you think?' He turned to listen to Shishido's answer, but found the door to the classroom closed and the spot where Shishido had been standing empty.

Gakuto and Oshitari grinned wickedly.

x

And that was how Shishido found himself wandering around the halls of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. He was glad that it was the day of the culture festival, or he would have looked _really_ out of place.

He glanced about, trying to figure out where his boyfriend Niou could possibly be. He spotted a few familiar faces, like Sanada Genichirou at a small takoyaki stand, and Yukimura Seiichi dressed up as a vampire, probably for his class' haunted house display.

He finally heard Niou's voice coming from an open classroom door.

'Aw, Marui-_chan_, you're all dressed up!' The familiar mordant tone of Niou led Shishido into the classroom, which Shishido could tell was supposed to be a café of sorts.

Inside was an assortment of desks put together to form a larger table with pastel pink tablecloths on top. On top of each tablecloth was a girly white doily, with black lace adorning its edges. The two chairs per table were decorated in a similar fashion.

Shishido felt dizzy.

And felt absolutely faint upon seeing Marui Bunta apparelled in a maid costume, which was the same pastel pink as the tablecloths, with black lace along the sleeves and the bottom of the dress, and a frilly white apron.

'You could even join the cosplay show! I'm sure all the guys would cheer for you,' Niou said with a grin.

Marui muttered, 'Shut up, Niou.' The expression on Marui's face completely fit his costume, slightly pink and pouting cutely. Shishido wanted to hit it.

'I could probably take some pictures of you and sell them,' Niou said mock-thoughtfully. 'I'm sure all the fangirls- and the fanboys - would buy them.'

'Shut the _fuck_-'

'Aww, that isn't language befitting a lady, Marui-chan,' Niou said, smirking. 'And you should be polite to me! I'm the one making the food. What if I poison the customers?'

Marui didn't reply snarkily, and Shishido understood why. The two of them both understood that Niou probably _would_ poison the food if it would benefit him somehow, knowing the Trickster just a bit too well.

'But you do look quite cute, Marui-chan. You could go to one of those cosplay cafés where girls dress up in costumes, and no customer would know the difference!' Niou said with a nefarious smile.

'Shut _up_.'

Niou nodded with an ersatz serious expression. 'I shouldn't keep you from your eager aficionados.' He looked pointedly at the other students who were seated at other tables, who were all quite keenly watching the two of them banter.

He continued, 'It's horrible of me to keep you _all to myself_, isn't it, Marui-chan?' Niou said this with an unsettling smile, which was innocent and sweet, quite unlike the Trickster himself.

'Just shut the fuck up, will you, Niou?' Marui glared, but the effect was offset by his maid outfit.

Niou gave a low chuckle. 'Too bad your appearance doesn't match your personality.'

Shishido, as he had been observing the witty repartee (or rather, Niou's witty comments and Marui's 'shut up's'), didn't notice the girl clad in a maid costume walk up to him.

'Um, excuse me-'

'What?' An annoyed Shishido said loudly, making every head in the classroom/café turn towards him, including Niou's and Marui's.

The girl said meekly, '...I'll bring you to your table...'

Niou looked at Shishido, raising an eyebrow. 'What are you doing here, Shishido?'

Shishido, remembering his mission of sorts, said accusingly, 'You play doubles with Marui!'

Marui raised an eyebrow as well. 'And what about it?' He slung an arm casually over Niou's shoulder, smirking, almost daring Shishido to say something about it.

Shishido snapped.

'What are you doing with this bubble-popping idiot?' Shishido shouted, pointing at the then bubblegum-less Marui.

'Who are you calling-' Marui retorted, but was interrupted.

'What did you say Niou-senpai was doing with _my_ Marui-senpai?'

The room was quiet for a second as Kirihara Akaya stormed in, looking angry, with sharp darts in hand.

Then, Marui and Shishido said simultaneously, 'Who's _yours_?'

'Marui-senpai!' Akaya said indignantly. 'And Niou-senpai better leave him alone! He's _mine_!' He grabbed Marui, towing him away, still wearing his pink maid attire, leaving Shishido staring at Niou in a very awkward classroom.

'Now,' Niou said loudly, 'All of you little kiddies continue drinking your tea and eating your yakisoba or whatever, and don't you _dare_ listen in.' The other occupants of the room quickly busied themselves with eating or drinking whatever was on their table, afraid of the consequences that would ensue if they didn't follow Niou's orders.

Niou sat at a vacant table, and motioned for Shishido to join him.

'So,' Niou drawled, 'You jealous?' He was smirking, knowing he was right.

Shishido's face reddened. 'No.'

'Then why were you here?' Niou asked, still smirking.

'Gakuto-' Shishido started, but Niou cut him off.

'Fed you some idiotic lie about me dating Marui?'

Shishido could never understand how Niou just _knew _things, and it annoyed the hell out of him.

'He and Oshitari probably set this up. Me and Marui beat them at doubles at the street tennis courts, so they were... vindictive, I suppose.' Niou explained with his smirk still plastered on his face.

Shishido could make no reply.

'You don't really have to be jealous of Marui and my relationship,' Niou said, and Shishido looked at him, surprised at the rather comforting sentence that Niou had uttered.

'You should really be more jealous of his looks,' Niou finished with his usual condescending tone. 'You wouldn't look half as hot in a maid costume.'

It didn't sound so comforting any more. **x owari**

**x omake **

'Niou-senpai, how much would it be for those pictures you took of Marui-senpai when he was being cute and angry?'

'You noticed me taking them? You're getting quite observant, Akaya.'

'So...how much?'

x x x

Tada! Another ficcy finished! And nine more to go... Now, wouldn't you like to review and spur on my efforts? XD -awinchan


End file.
